viantasticfandomcom-20200214-history
Vian's Quotes
This list contains odd quotes said by Viantastic on stream, in a video or from his Discord server. This page is constantly being updated all the time so be sure to come back every now and again. Vian’s Odd Quotes "I swore on stream? Oh s***t." "Please don’t suck me" "Did I just﻿ splat myself?" "Dark Vian Overpowered Marinas Booty" "Are you soft like a sponge?" "I told Him not To Touch Me On My Birthday" "I﻿ NEED YOUR BRUTE FORCE" "That suck though" "Shes awesome cause she uses a blackberry (:" "This Places Looks Cool, Except for the whole Dead" "Extra Moist Today, are we?" "it's﻿ hard to sleep when you're moist" "Pyra Sure is Thirsty Today" "Ok, So we gotta get her drunk now" "I like to rhyme am I on time" "Am I Cute When I Choke" "The things that you love in life just come so natural" "I want to go under them" "Stop Quoting me" "Sub To Squaggies" (Not Odd, But still True) "Oh No, Your Not Dead Enough Yet" "I Can't Close my Jaw" "Stop stop stop let's talk about this" "But Vian" *insert someone asking a question that wouldn't be asked* "You can't predict someone who doesn't know what he's doing" "Oof" "Wacky" "Stream made me do it" "Stressfulness made me do it" "doi" "Thank God for Pervert" "Everyone is﻿ getting dead" "I need﻿ my peppercorn ranch" "We got three orbs out, that spells good"﻿ "She's Legal Guys, Whats the﻿ Issue"﻿ "Oh,﻿ he is dead"﻿ “He is genderless”﻿ "SAVING INFORMATION IN BRAIN"﻿ "Oh﻿ no, I have an Uncle Infestation!"﻿ "Then I﻿ Said What happened with Mom"﻿ "My boobies bounce the most"﻿ "Kid's and Squids don't make that kind of bond"﻿ "I have seen Enough Chicken Bow Ties To See Where This Is Going"﻿ "There Probably Sucking Something From Her" "Can everyone expand?"﻿ “There’s a lot of gold noodles up on here"﻿ "I know we only have two minutes till we drown, but thank you" "He's like the memer. The﻿ Splamemer" "But I was comfy, So i Did not pop out" "I think she's gonna burst out a little more"﻿ "Shove it in my mouth" "I need to get some liquid in me" "The only walls I'm building are splash walls." "Call neuf un un!" "Yea, i have a bit of facial hair. I shave it regularly; once a year." "I dont like doing things the right way." "I want these panic attacks" "I don't have my passport yet i cant. I'm applying for one this year though." "Bork bork, im a chicken" "Just Because He's Better Than Me, He's not Better Than Me" "One﻿ of my body parts just jerked" "That sounds very Firerokery" "Touch a nice place" "You can stalk me all you want" "Spaget" "Spajet" "Subscribe to spaghett" "That raped me name is so distracting" "I think raped me agrees" "Hahahaha" "Soomboody toucha my port makeral" "You can hear me wheezing in the background" "That raped me" "JENNIFER, JENNIFER ARE YOU LISTENING, I TOLD YOU ALREADY" "Degrees degrees" "Im a lefty. They say im in the right mind tho" "Zoom in. And twist. Zoom in. And twist...sorry, i just realized how cringey i am" "I think theyre actually more uncommon; left hands" "I wooed you last time. Now its time for you to woomy!" "Laurens a discord" "Don't talk dirty to me" "Youre FUN lauren" "I'm like 5'7, 5'8... 5'9 in heels" "Well youre a smol girl! -laughs-" "If you watch a homework, nothings gonna﻿ happen" "I'll Drive You" "What's the brother of a﻿ Cactus... Sandhill?" "And She's Gonna Let Me Wield her?" "That sounds a bit Firerokery" "Woah she can make clothes" "I don't want to fall astream on the sleep you know!" "I hate legs, legs are even﻿ worse than balls" "Can We Tie Ourselfs to your body Or something" "No, daddy, no. Don't touch me, no" "Sour power!" "Toaster power!" "What hold am I doing? Hol— Wow... English" "Oh no! She THICC!" "Oh man,oh wow she's THICC" "Help me help! Yeah that sounds right, Help squared!" "I jabbed my gun into you" "Don't skip class; but in this case my life was on the line." "You can give me unlimited money" "You can't predict someone, who doesn't know what he's doing" "If you show enough of what not to do, then you'll know the... you'll know what to do. Because that's all that's left over" "I live in you" “oMnO, man, your internet’s pretty fast.” (Not particularly odd, just false) "My heart is for Pearl" (It's now canon. Pearl is now Vian's BB. Not really) "When you fail the fail you succeed. You don't have to do good, you just do bad at being bad" "You're Pewdiepie now, good job" "I must die to the dualies!" "You lovely chaps... Who says that?!" "If we edit videos... do gods edit us?" "I wanna be rough with you guys!" "Aww yeah! Vian's sucking me up!" "Stop touching me I'm crying" "Earballs" "I'm firsty" "FASTER JAY, FASTER" "I prefer being naked with the bird on my head." "I have tiddies :D" (via twitter. Can someone add a section for Vian's twitter? I don't know how ;_;) "Agent Ree" "C'mon! I-I LOOKED AT YOUR CHEEKS AND THERE'S NOTHING THERE WAS SMOOTH. WHAT-DCHYA SHAVE? There was no blue on your cheeks. I'm not happy." "No stop, that hurts. you do not have consent." "What if I stay under him at all times" "I could've kissed him as I killed him" "It's not the kinda smackadoodle you like, trust me." "I wanna hear your jump point!" "Did I just uwu that?" *very sadly* "thats a lotta damage..." "despacito play alexa" "no feet reveal" "crusty brush" "crispy chicken run" "YOU GUYS WANNA HOLD HANDS?! KUMBAYA?!" "Push! Pushpush! PUSH! PUSH LIKE YOu'RE GIVING RAINMAKER BIRTH!" "It's all about that boobie power." ”They always... hit me in the right area!” ”Koramora fellow explora!” “Luckily you got your... homosexual mud!” "Mmm... f***"￼ ”Donate your soul!” "I want Marina on top" "Do you want me to poke you, Marina?" "It’s so much better when they don’t know you’re watching.. don’t quote that." (From Twitter) "Go back under me, where you belong" (During Astral Chain - Part 3) "Get on your knees" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Lay off that McDonald, c'mon" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Shut up, you're adopted" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Why are you eating my head?!" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Yeah eat him" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Spray it all over the camera" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "I WAS ONCE A BREASTED MAN" (during Astral Chain - Part 5) "Wait, did they just breed?!" (during Astral Chain - Part 6) "You just started existing, congrats on your birth" (during Astral Chain - Part 6) "That's how I play Splatoon! WITH MY THIGHS!" (during Astral Chain - Part 6) "Now I'm killing your daughter" (during Astral Chain - Part 6) "I'm litterally breathing your carbon dioxyde." (during Astral Chain - Part 6) "Lick them all up" (during A trip to the past with SNES) "In my belly you go" (during A trip to the past with SNES) "I tortured her. and she liked it. Its how we have fun" (during A trip to the past with SNES) "Feel free to milk Fyrus" (during Astral Chain - Part 7) "You consist of muscles and only muscles" (During Astral Chain- Part 7) "I'll bust a butt in your cap. don't mess with me" (During Astral Chain - Part 7) "I HATE WORMS! Welp, we get more worms." (During Astral Chain - Part 7) “You can’t massage people, you eat people’s faces” (During Astral Chain -Part 7) "Aah, the size of it?" (During Astral Chain - Part 7) "We almost came into my armpit" (During Astral Chain - Part 7) "I know you're thick, but you'll fit" (During Astral Chain - Part 7) "Listen kid, I'll delete you" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "should I bind him up" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) “Excuse me ma’am can you FIRMLY pat your kids on the HEAD!!” (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "I'll be annoyed with the noise coming from that kids mouth" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Enjoy the last few moments of your life child" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "You don't need legs if you have cereal" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Moshi just eats Moshi" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Just, GET. IN THERE" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "They're bullets hit me a lot deeper than they think." (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Feels so good when that connects" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Leave me alone, I'm thirsty. You need to slorp" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Rip his heart out! MMMM, Rubik's Cube!" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Don't shove it in your chest!" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "He's trying to fist me" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "GRRRR, PLAY LEGOS WITH MEEEEE" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "I'm not ready for Amazon Prime right now" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "Damn, I sound sexy" (During Astral Chain - Part 8 (Finale)) "I tried to inhale air and fear" (During Another trip to the past with SNES) "I was going to give you a hug with my sword!" (During Another trip to the past with SNES) "Shoot, youre thicc. no thanks" (During Another trip to the past with SNES) "I can smack it with my thing" (During Another trip to the past with SNES) “Happy popping colors, happy music, and DEATH everywhere” (During Another trip to the past with SNES) "Don't consume me" (During Another trip to the past with SNES) "No money, no mother." (During I'm SO bad at Mario games..) "Why is it when i die i stop living" (During I'm SO bad at Mario games..) "Hit em with that property" (During I'm SO bad at Mario games..) I don't want 143K childrens, that's a lot." (During I'm SO bad at Mario games..) "Why I no shoot you in the face" (During I'm SO bad at Mario games..) "I LIKE THE WAY SHE BENDS OVER" (During Art and Doggo 9) "I don't know if I should be scared or turned on" (Art and Doggo 10) Discord Quotes These quotes come from Vian's Discord server (which he deleted a while ago) and since it doesn't come from videos or streams, it'll get a section to itself. (why not!) "I'm gonna zooka you so hard" "im never falling asleep on the bus again.. woke up to a guy grabbing my leg >.>" " I could care less if their male/female/bot ( although bots send me porn -sadface- )" "Eli tell your butler to touch the butt" "You're not my kid, get off my body!" "What's wrong with white? xD" "I don't know if I want to suck it up or touch it" "I'll pee on everything" "awwww, im so adorable <3" ”We have he ball brothers here!” "We'll all just be on top of each other"Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse